


Vengeance

by LoisLaneisLife



Category: Nightwing (Web Series), Smallville, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Speedster, M/M, Multi, New World, Threesome - F/M/M, Trust Issues, Vigilant Awesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLaneisLife/pseuds/LoisLaneisLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, solo female vigilante who possesses super speed (among other abilities and skills) manages to rescue an unconscious Nightwing while their entire world disappears in their wake. They find themselves in a world where batman nor the justice league yet exists, and the ages and identities of heroes familiar to them are very different in this new world.  </p><p>Based on: The Flash tv, Nightwing the series, Smallville tv, Arrow tv, Young Justice Season Two. </p><p>This is a fan writing. I only own the story plot line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: 

Vengeance ran for her life, her jacket and weapons long discarded. She ran with all the speed of a speedster without any of the usual hindrances from her weaponry. The speed force wrapped itself all around her, pushing her forward, willing her to run, to survive. Anastasia dared not look back at her crumbling world as she fled running speeds fast enough to see slivers of other dimensions flash like lightning before her. 

Coming up she saw a figure that she hardly recognized through the speed force. With all her force she punched through the speed force wall and grabbed the figure, the young male vigilante, Nightwing. If I can’t run time back, at least I can save you, she thought, driving into the speed force with all her might, her unconscious companion over her shoulder. 

The last thing Anastasia saw before she closed her eyes in pure focus was the Star Labs sign in shambles. Time seemed to stop as Vengeance ran; she sensed the speed force guiding her. Before she even opened her eyes to bright blue light, she trust her companion forward, never breaking her momentum. The blue light disappeared as she came to rest at Nightwing’s side. The speed force crackled silver, white, blue, and yellow all around her. She brushed his jet black hair back, little shocks coursing down his forehead from her touch. She checked his pulse; still alive. She noticed both his arms were twisted in awkward positions. Anastasia quickly glanced around the room. It was a large metal gray room with a primitive zeta tube facing them, still glowing faintly light blue in the half second it’d been since they arrived in this new place. Not wanting to pick Nightwing up again and risk further injury, Ana dragged him to the wall and put him a sitting position so he’d spit out any blood. Despite how his costume was tore up, his mask miraculously held onto his face. Ana looked back at the primitive zeta tube. The blue light was completely gone. 

“Oh Nightwing, I’m no hero. I may have not even managed to save us…. And we’re the only ones left.” Ana said quietly to his unconscious figure. She stroked his hair back again from his forehead. “Please don’t die on me, Handsome. I don’t want to be alone in this new world.” She added in a whisper, holding back a sobbing choke. 

The warning lights went off and, a half second later, alarms blazed. Ana hardly had the energy to stay conscious, much less run, so she huddled protectively over her companion, waiting for whatever company received them.


	2. Vengeance Case File

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter.

**Vengeance** \- Case File

    

 **Status:** Active

 **Full Known Allis:** Angel of Vengeance

 **Gender:** Female

 **Race:** Caucasian

 **Height:** 5’3”

 **Weight:** ~ 120 lbs.

 **Hair Color:** Dark brown

 **Eye Color:** Unknown

 **Age:** 25

 **Name:** Anastasia (name after rebirth)

 **Meta-Human Skills:** Agility, Super Speed, Strength, Physic Link

 **Other Skills:** Fencing, Close Combat, Throwing, Archery

 **Weapons:** Sword, Daggers, Bow  & Arrows (Occasionally)

 **Significant Costume Features:** Silver V on back of jacket - allows for 2 swords, silver utility belt, electrical pulse connected to gloves

 **Costume Colors:** White, Silver

 **Origins:** Stabbed in the heart at 16, received meteorite-infected heart transplant submerged in the Lazarus Pit during lightning storm, under Nyssa al Ghul

 **Trained Under:** Nyssa al Ghul

 **Affiliations:** Nyssa al Ghul, League of Assassins, Red Hood, Arsenal, Nightwing, Batman. Prefers working alone.

 **Known Living Family:** None

 

 

    


	3. Meet Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash meets Vengeance.

Cisco choked on his Jitter’s coffee in what-seemed-like slow motion to Barry, who flashed off of the treadmill to his friend’s side the moment the warning lights went off.  Caitlin and Dr. Wells rushed to the computers as Cisco frantically pounded on the keys, pulling up all current security footage.

“There! In the tachyon portal room!” Exclaimed Cisco with a shout.

“The tachyon portal room?” asked Caitlin and Barry together.

“Ah, yeah. I name things around here, remember.”

“Mr. Allen…” interrupted Wells, bringing the three back to the situation at hand.

“Oh right.”

“Wait!” said Wells to lightning flashing around the room. Barry appeared in the security footage in his suit, confronting the newcomers.

Wells grabbed his gun. “Ramon. Two sets of handcuffs,” he ordered, sprinting down the hall.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Flash!” cried out Anastasia in happy relief. “Thank Gaia we ended up here!”

“Who are you? Where did you come from? Who is that?” Barry shot off, not realizing he was talking speedster pace.

Vengeance answered him just as quickly. “I am called Vengeance. This here is Nightwing. We to this world, escaping the destruction of ours. We mean you no threat. Let us pass.”

“Why should I? You aren’t the first to come to this earth.”

“Flash.” Said Ana seriously, despite her tiredness. “We pose no threat to you or your earth. I only ask you grant us passage. Speedster to speedster.”

Barry took a step back. He suddenly realized that they had been talking at an impossibly fast rate for the past second. The woman called Vengeance crotched protectively over her unconscious companion.  The Flash was silent for a second, cautiously approaching the exhausted speedster. Any other time a thoughtful Flash would have been humorous to Ana, despite the universe.  After a few seconds thought, Barry carefully asked “If you’re a speedster and had the ability to flee your world into mine, why didn’t you just turn back time.”

Ana felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. “Because I couldn’t.”

At that moment Harry bust in the room, followed by Cisco and Caitlin.

“Flash! Get away,” ordered Wells with a yell, aiming his gun at the white-clad female speedster.

What was even fast to Barry, the white speedster had Wells gun and snapped it in-half over her knee.

“Woah…” said Cisco, mainly to himself.

“I mean you no harm, Team Flash” restated Anastasia, standing tall. “But it would be unwise to challenge me.”

Wells crossed his arms, defiantly. Barry stood in a fighting stance. Cisco just stood gawking at the whole scene. 

“Who are you? What do you want? Why did you come here? Who is your friend?” asked Wells coldly.

“I am known as The Angel of Vengeance on my earth, but I go by Vengeance. This is Nightwing, and we’re associates, not friends. We managed to escape our world’s destruction and came here purely by chance.” Ana paused for a second. “This is STAR Labs, is it not?”

“It is” answered Wells in a calculated, cold voice.

Vengeance just nodded her head. “The last thing I saw was the STAR Labs sign before the Speed force granted us passage.”

“Is he a speedster too?” asked Barry, nodding to Nightwing.

“No. He is human. But don’t underestimate him.” Barry looked thoughtful. “We have a Flash too, among others. I take it you don’t have a Nightwing here. He is formally known as Robin…. Companion to Batman,” continued Anastasia after no reply from the four.

 Before Cisco could blurt out his thoughts of the names just said, Wells replied: “We don’t have a Batman.”

“Interesting. This is the first universe I’ve been to without one.” Looking down at the broken Nightwing, Ana stated “I must tend to him.” with that, she squatted down to scoop him into her arms.

“Wait!” Said Caitlin, stepping forward quickly, then suddenly becoming unsure of herself.  Ana eyed her through her mask. “Well… if what you’re saying is true, then you’re a refugee.”

“I am.”

Caitlin glanced at Cisco and Barry, avoiding Dr. Wells gaze. “Maybe you could stay here for a bit while you and your…associate recover.” Wells sent her a dragger glare. “I could examine you…”

Ana smirked at this, remembering the passionate nights she and the Killer Frost of her earth had had.  “Whatever you desire, Dr. Snow,” replied Ana seductively.

Caitlin gasped as the entire team was taken aback. “H..how do you know my name?”

“I’ve had several... encounters with the Caitlin Snow of my earth…. She was quite the cold-hearted bitch.”

“Wait?! Caitlin is Killer Frost on your earth?” asked Barry.

Ana let out a small laugh. “I’ve seen you met a version.”

“We have” said Cisco.

After a pause of silence, Barry asked “Well, will you say, at least until we can look at you and Nightwing?”

“Of course, Flash….However, I have yet to convince other members of your team.” She carefully set Nightwing back done. Looking directly at Wells, Ana removed her mask and stuck it in her belt. Turning to Cisco, she said. “We also have you, Francisco. Perhaps if you are here what you are on my earth, you could confirm to yourself and your friends that I hold no alterative motive being here.”

Cisco glanced at his team mates, who nodded their heads, though Wells still had his arms crossed.  Ana took off her gloves, and reached out her hands. Cisco took them and concentrated.

 At first, all he saw was chaos all around. _Nothing but rumble and dead. He saw Vengeance as a girl, gasping in shock as the life went out of her. Saw through her eyes the knife that stuck out her heart. Saw the man’s face. Saw her mother, lying dead on the ground.  Saw two black boots. Then blurred whiteness that focused into a large cave. A warrior woman before her/him. All her training, her first kills (the men that murdered her and her mother, the richer man that had ordered it)._ Cisco concentrated harder, searching for recent moments. Again he saw the chaos, but this time it was going past him at super-sonic speeds. _He saw the world behind her just disappearing. Saw the speed force wrapped around her. Saw Nightwing on the ground, then the broken STAR Labs sign. Saw blue, then Vengeance sitting her companion against the wall, brushing back his hair tenderly._

Cisco gasped, stumbling back from Vengeance. Barry caught him. “It’s true, it’s all true. They escaped their world’s end, and came here by pure chance.”

Caitlin grabbed Cisco to steady him. “Cisco! Are you ok?”

“Yeah…that was just… a lot.”

Vengeance looked at Wells, unwilling to look pleading even in her exhausted state. He uncrossed his arms. “Very well, they may stay.” The younger three of Team Flash shared a grin.

“I appreciate your hospitality,” replied Ana earnestly, taking a slight bow to the oldest one, who, despite not being the Flash, appeared to be the leader. She bent down to scoop the still unconscious Nightwing into her arms.

“I can take him,” offered Flash. “You look exhausted.” After some internal debate, Ana handed him over to Flash.

“His mask stays on until he is awake and can decide for himself.” She said sternly.

“Very well.” replied Flash, understanding the request with respect.

The group headed out of the room, towards the main STAR Labs.

“So… Vengeance…”  Cisco started. Ana looked at him. “That’s a pretty cool name. Did you pick it yourself?”

Ana smirked. “I did.”

Barry sniffed next to her, already on guard due solely to her name.

They arrived at the Labs. Barry set Nightwing gently down on the medical chair.  “He has two broken arms,” commented Barry. “At least.”

Caitlin pulled the divider curtain. “I will need to examine him properly.” There was a blast of wind, and suddenly her new patient’s clothes and accessories were folded in a neat pile on a nearby chair, leaving the unconscious Nightwing only in his black-cupped compression boxers.

“Always wanted to do that to him,” smirked Vengeance in speedster style before she passed out.


	4. Three Usuals and Two Everythings

** Three Usauls and Two Everythings **

Barry watched their new acquaintance fall, catching her before she concluded with the floor.

“Oh my god!” cried Caitlin after she realized what happened. “Is she ok, Barry?!” Barry glared at Caitlin throw his flash mask. “Oh…sorry…”

“I’m not sure, she just wiped out suddenly.”

“Must be over-exhaustion and hunger.” Caitlin determined quickly. “Cisco, get a gallon of water and a few of Barry’s power bars.”

“I’ll order Big Belly Burger,” said Wells, getting an appreciative unified growl from Cisco and Barry’s stomachs.

“I’ll take everything.” Wells glared at Barry, then turned to Cisco (who had now come back with the water and power bars) and Caitlin.

“The usual?”

“Yes please.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright… three usuals and two everythings” half-said, half-signed Wells. He dialed Big Belly Burger and placed the order before moving behind the medical curtain to help Caitlin set up equipment to examine the young man on Barry’s medical chair _. He looks about the same age as Barry,_ thought Wells. _Maybe even a tad younger._ He briefly tried to imagine what it’d be like to lose his entire world, especially at the age that the two new comers were, but quickly shook the over-whelming thought out of his mind. He knew they should really check his eyes for any responses to light, but decided that could wait until the boy woke up.

On the other side of the curtain, he and Caitlin heard the female vigilante regain consciousness, gratefully accepting the water and power bars Cisco and The Flash offered her. From her equipment set up, Caitlin called, “How are you?”

“I’m ok, doc.  Just really spent.”

“Dr. Wells ordered food,” relayed Cisco. “I’m sure we can get a speedy delivery out of this one,” he said, poking Flash in the side.

“No, Mr. Ramon. I will going myself. I need The Flash to stay here and keep an eye on things.”

“You mean on me.”

“Yes, Vengeance, on you.”

Ana smirked.

“Hey, don’t worry, he’ll come around” said Cisco, rubbing Ana’s shoulder a tad longer than both she and Barry thought appropriate even for a human speed.

Ana smiled, pecking Cisco on the check, making him turn as scarlet as Barry’s suit. “Thanks Cisco.”

***************************

After dinner, Cisco offered Vengeance to stay with him. She had declined, saying she wouldn’t leave Nightwing’s side as he was the only part of her world to survive besides herself. Harrison did not look very thrilled at Vengeance’s statement. Ana noticed this. “You have my word as a former member of the League of Assassins, from my earth, and my word as a fellow mask and speedster,” she said, looking towards Barry, still clad in his uniform, “that your hesitations about me staying and knowing about this place are unneeded.”

Wells just sighed.

“I can stay,” volunteered Caitlin at his sigh, “incase Nightwing wakes up or needs medical attention.”

“No Miss Snow,” sighed Harry. “We decided as a Team to let these two stay, and so we shall.”

“I’ll set up a bed then?” asked Cisco.  He came back with an extra bed with blankets and a pillow, rolling it to the right side of Nightwing’s, who was now connected to an IV, catheter, and monitors. Also, he had both arms in solid casts just past the elbows, and his left ankle bandaged due to a sprang. A soft cast incased his the upper half of his torso as Caitlin and Wells had determined 3 broken ribs, on his right side.

The night drew quickly, with The Flash whizzing in and out, stopping petty crimes to pass the time as the other three were questioned about their earth by Ana. When it had been dark for a while, Team Flash left, Barry wearing his suit home.

Ana glanced around the main Star Labs room that they had spent most of their day.  She stood in front of the empty glass case. There was no way this Flash was anyone else but the original Barry Allen. But she tell him she knew who he was until he was ready to reveal himself to her.  Taking a quick, human-paced stroll around (now in the Star Labs sweater and sweatpants she had been given), Ana plopped down at the main computer. First, checking the security footage of her present spot, she determined an angle that could not be seen. _Alright Dick Grayson, lets see what matches you have on this earth._

Ana smirked as she quickly typed away, pulling up all the Richard John Graysons that existed or did within the last 50 years, narrowing the results by specifics. _I wonder if he knows that I know who he really is…. Ha, even without my extensive knowledge, I probably would have figured out his identity awfully fast. It’s so obvious he’s someone close to Daddy Bats, who, is obviously, Bruce Wayne, as most of Gotham secretly knows due to his numerous and expensive toys._ Ana snorted. _Never had the guts to serve justice properly, Bats, even with your reputation. Me and Jason took care of that._

“Ah finally!” Records matching Dick’s appeared on the screen. 11,403 that matched some or all of the criteria Anastasia had put in. She speed read them, narrowing the results to 17 in a few minutes. These she read more carefully until she decided upon 4 very possible matches, none leading to her Dick unless they knew exactly what to look for. _Wait, did I just think of him as ‘my’ Dick? … Lol, I wish…mmmm…ok, focus._

 

First match:

     Grayson, M. John. Age 8. Traveled in a circus with his parents before they were shot together on the street when John was 6. John was present, beaten by the thugs and left for dead. He is now in a special orphanage. Only Child. Gotham City.

 

 

Second match:

     Grayson, J. Richard. Age 47. Personal Trainer and Acrobat. Performed in many traveling circuses until age 32. Parents killed in hit and run at age 17. Lives with wife Patricia (45) and son Edward (16). Sister (51), married, lawyer. Bludhaven.

 

 

Third match:

     Grayson, J. Richard. Age 72. Former special combats officer; missions undisclosed. Divorced. Ex-wife, Jill Grayson (71), alive. Sons, Daniel and David (47 and 49), alive. Daniel, married, daughter, plumber. David, married, 2 sons, 1 daughter, salesman. Richard’s father died at 68 to cancer. Mother, 92, alive. Only Child. Bludhaven.

 

Fourth Match:

     Grayson, J. Mary. Age 20. National-level gymnast. Attends Kansas state university. Adopted. Adopted father, Thomas, fairly wealthy. 2 adopted siblings, Annabelle (16), and Elizabeth (18) neither matching qualifications. Metropolis.

 

 

Ana cleared and double cleared her search for the Dick, and punched in a simple google search for ‘Bruce Wayne.’ Nothing obvious came up; she tried ‘Thomas Wayne.’ Again, nothing. ‘Wayne, Rich boy.’ Nothing. She sighed, clearing the google search and began an advanced search. There was a Bruce Wayne in Gotham, 21, grew up in foster care since age 11 when parents were killed in a plane crash. No Thomas Waynes that fit the Dark Knight’s description. However, there was a Martha Wayne that might: 19, just entered the military, parents and older brother shot in a movie theater a few years ago. _Hmm, I better look more into her._ Moved in with grandparents, at 16, after the shootings; medical records say she ballooned up to 300 pounds in less than a year, then started a rigorous fitness regime (Ana assumed), and was back to a healthy weight by 17 ½. Up to 300 pounds in less than a year, then started a rigorous fitness regime (Ana assumed), and was back to a healthy weight by 17 ½.  “Well Martha, I’ll keep you in mind.” Ana cleared and double cleared her search, finally looking up anyone that fit her description. Only two women in Star City, neither of which fit her character of Vengeance, but interestingly fit the descriptions of Black Canary and Red Arrow. Ana smirked, one was the daughter of Diana Lance, so pretty obvious there. The other one was a half-sister to Oliver Queen and daughter of Malcolm Merlin, so pretty obvious again (except she went by Arsenal’s old name). Again, Ana properly cleared her search, and set up a ‘Facts about Earth’ search, programing the search time history to match the amount of time see had spent researching her and Dick’s identities.

Ana strolled over next to Dick’s bed and rolled up a chair. She tenderly stroked his hair, looking at the monitor. “Perhaps this can be a new start for you, Dick Grayson. Maybe even for me,” she added, unconvinced. “If you can get past our differences…though I doubt it; there are just too many.” She checked his catheter bag; not enough to be changed yet. “Looks like you should have an IV change soon,” she said, commenting on the near-empty bag. “In a way, I’m glad you’re unconscious, because this way you’re stuck with me. You’ll probably leave as soon as you wake up, or get me banished to some far corner once you blab my justice methods to Team Flash. They seem like the self-righteous type. I always did dislike Flash and that brat friend of yours, Kid Mouth…a slow one too, that Kid. Don’t get me wrong, they were nice to look at. Not as nice as you, but nice. Although this Flash’s ass is in your league. Remember that one time me, you, and Tim teamed up to stop Jason from murdering Bats and Batty Girl? I think little Timmy was totally into me. Or that one time you and Bats watched Jason beat the life out of Joker? I watched too, but you didn’t see me. It was quite the vengeance…. I guess that’s how I fell for him. Our relationship was… different. Not quite as psychotic as Joker and Harley’s … but maybe a different kind of passion-crazy. Oho! We had so much fun taking down the scum of the earth together! And the sex after was amazing. I remember a couple of times you got to the scene too late to save anyone but stayed to watch us fuck our brains out….Oh right, I forgot, we weren’t supposed to know you were there…sorry. Did you get off to it later? I bet you did. Hmm, remember that one time, early in my career, after I killed Lionel and dropped Stupidman off at the cave for you and Bats to tend to. Even Bats’ face was priceless. That was when you were Robin. Hmm… and then there were those few times that you as Robin and the Bats showed up to foil my vengeance in the streets of Gotham. Not cool. I mean, I got them eventually in Arkaham anyways. I always tried to be gentle with you during our encounters since you were just a kid. Now you’re a fine piece of man.” The monitor beeped, dragging Ana from her spoken thoughts. “Alright, time for a bag change.” She unhooked the old bag and put a new one up. “Hmm, are you cold?” she asked his unconscious form. She reached under the blanket and felt his stomach. “I’ll get you another blanket. Ok, this should do,” she said to him, returning with a big down comforter after a quick search.  She pulled the blanket over him, and brushed his hair back, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Tomorrow I think I’ll tell Team Flash my name since there were no matches. And I’ll get you a pair of glasses so you don’t have to keep wearing that mask….. Good night, Dick.” She said, crawling into bed.

 

 

 

  



	5. 3 weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin thinks Nightwing will wake up soon. Barry and Ana have speed force sex. Barry has mad game.

**3 weeks later**

Ana lounged in the chair next to Dick’s bed, wearing a white v neck t-shirt and gray leggings that she had purchased online, along with several other clothing items off of Oliver Queen’s personal credit card. Hacking his personal information was just too easy; however, the cave proved difficult. However, about half an hour later, a very angry Cisco stormed into the room Team Flash had set up Ana to train. (Although train for what, she wasn’t sure. She just liked keeping in shape).  “If you wanted money, you could have taken what Harrison offered you! Felicity bit my head off!”

 Ana rolled her eyes. _It was under 2000, a few pennies to the likes of Oliver Queen._  “I don’t know who Felicity is, but you already set me up this room, and gave myself and Nightwing a place to stay. Besides, Oliver Queen has enough money. And I didn’t realize Team Flash was close with the Arrow.”

“Uh…” Cisco stuttered momentarily, “Well we are… so…please…please just ask next time.”

“Alright. I will, Cisco. Sorry for upsetting you” said Ana, approaching him in one of the sports bra and sport leggings Caitlin had brought for her (she rarely bothered with a shirt working out), glistening with sweat.

Cisco blushed red at the woman’s great body in front of him. “Oh...it was no big deal, Ana. I’m not upset, really!”

 “Good.” She grinned, planting a fast kiss on his check and winking before returning to her upside down stance on top of the pull-up bar.

Ana swung off the bar, over to the monitor screen that was connected to live feed over Dick’s bed so she could watch him at all times. _Sleeping like a big baby._ He still hadn’t woke from his coma, but in his time spent unconscious his body had significantly healed his ribs and ankle, though his arms still had a ways to go. By now Ana had won the trust of Team Flash, and even Barry decided to reveal himself.  They had gone out a few times, stopping meta-humans along with petty crime. She always stayed away from curious eyes and camera lens; so far she hadn’t made any news.

The vigilante pounded out a few more sets before returning to the Flash room (as she had dubbed it). “Just wake up already!” She said to Dick, ruffling his hair. “God, what a Dick!” Caitlin and Cisco gave her a weird look at her apparent rudeness towards the unconscious man.

“He’ll wake up soon, I’m sure of it” replied Caitlin. “He is recovering well considering his injuries.”

Ana unlatched the meta-human collar she wore during her work outs. “Yeah, I know….I just wish he would already.” _Before I get attached to Team Flash, and they send me away…. Oh well, there’s always the League of Assassins, and this one doesn’t know I had forsaken mine._

Just then Dr. Wells stepped in. He had become less suspicious of Anastasia, but still suspicious none the less.  “How is our young friend doing today?” He asked the room.

“Other than thinking he’s a movie star with those glasses, he’s good,” replied Cisco, getting an eye roll from all three.

“He’s doing well, Dr. Wells. It shouldn’t be too long before he wakes up. Maybe a week at the most,” replied Caitlin, hopefully.

“Excellent, that’s great news…. Cisco, how is the interstellar partial gun coming?” ….

 

Ana retired to the small room Team Flash had given her as a make shift bedroom. It also had a small stove and fridge, and of course, a live feed monitor.  She placed the inhibitor collar on the nightstand, stripped off her sweaty clothes, and blurred over to the showers, sending Barry a quick wink and a ‘come hither’ finger.

Cisco was of discussing something nerdy with Barry after his run when he noticed his speedster friend turn scarlet. “Hey! You ok?” asked Cisco, concerned.

“Ah…yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. And I totally agree, Hulk could beat Thor in a one-on-one. Ah, I feel pretty gross after that run. I’m going to go shower.”

“Oh, yeah, ok!” said Cisco briskly, just realizing he was probably holding up Barry from doing just so with their conversation.

 

 

“Water still warm?”

Ana rolled her eyes. “What do you think?”

Barry felt the water with a finger. “Just as I expected, still warming up.”

“So, did you have a good run?” Stand Ana, approaching him naked in a seductive way.

“Yeah but after was much better.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. This super-hot chick just invited me to shower with her.”

“Did she now?”

“Yeah. But see, problem is, I like to do everything fast and I don’t know if she could keep up.”

Ana smirked. _Kid’s got game for our first time. I like it._  “Ah, so you think she’s one of these ‘lickety-split, don’t have a fit’ gals, do ya now?”

“Hmm hard to say. We only know each other so well. And it seems she has the heart for another man.”

“Maybe…” purred Ana, slinging a leg around a still clothed Barry, outside of the water’s reach. “Or maybe… she’s just a strong and free, liberated woman who takes what she likes when she wants.”

Barry needed no further confirmation. Speedster quick he planted his mouth on Ana’s. She grabbed a handful of his blue Star Labs sweater, bending him down to her height. In a crackle of lightening, Barry’s clothes were a hasty pile in the corner. Ana met his lips, sparks between them as they stepped into the shower.

She threw her head back in a silent laugh as he bit and suckled her neck, vibrating so they cancelled each other out. “God. This is sooo much better than using myself as a human vibrator.”

“I know, right?”

“Ok, I’m ready.”

“Already?” chuckled Barry, nibbling at her ear, pressed against her. “I haven’t even had time to play with these!” he sulked, pinching and twisting her nipples, rubbing his fingers against them so little sparks were created.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!”

“Yes?”

“You are so getting punished for that!”

“Mmm, yeah?”

“Yeah” replied Ana before knocking him to the ground of the shower in a chock hold and jumping on top of him, sinking all the way down.

“Oh FUCK!” cried out Barry.

Ana quickly moved herself off and up as Barry thrashed, despite to hold the connection. Ana squeezed her hand on his throat. “No…. you have to earn that, Flash.”

Barry whimpered. “Please…” he begged.

“Pathetic, Flash. Begging already?”

“Yes!” he gasped out.

Ana slapped his face with the hand on his throat, hard. “What’s that Flash? What do you want? Say it louder.”

“FUCK ME!!!” yelled Barry, not caring if his voice traveled. “PLEASE!”

Ana grabbed his chin and lower jaw roughly, so his mouth opened and sank down on him again. Barry’s eyes rolled back. She went faster and faster, till she was just a blur on top of him. Barry thrust his hips up widely, meeting her fast tempo.  She gave him another hard slap to the face before coming forward so her amazing breasts were in front of his face. Barry eagerly reached up and suckled her left tit moving to the right; Ana rode him at a slower pace, stretched out. Barry brought his knees up to a bend, planting his feet on the slippery floor, grabbing his partner’s hips.

“Ahh! FUCK!” cried Ana as Barry fucked her hard.

“Mmm yeah, you’re so fucking hot, Anastasia” he said, slapping her ass. “Even your name is hot.”

“I know,” she replied, causing them both to smirk before another lip smashing.

In a flash, Barry had turned them over and up, nailing Ana in doggy.

“Faster Flash!” she demanded.

Barry rammed into her at inhuman speeds.

“I said faster!”

“This is faster!” he panted over her, trying desperately to increase his tempo.

“There, that’s better.”

Barry snorted in exhilaration.

Ana let herself go, moaning up a storm. She closed her eyes. “Close your eyes,” she told Barry.

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Uh ok,” replied Barry, his mind concentrated on the blissful nothingness of fucking.

“Do you feel it?”

“Your amazing body? Yes.”

“No! Well yes, that too. But I meant the ‘Force.’”

“Ah…”

“Focus. Let yourself go.”

Barry took a deep breathe, continuing the thoughtless and exhilarating motion of fucking Ana super speed.  Suddenly it washed over him. “AHHH!” cried Barry as he felt the force coursing through every cell of him. He gasped, opening his eyes wide at the intensity, then screamed, closing them tightly shut as he felt himself being shared with Ana at an entirely different level through the power of the speed force.  His scream made Ana clamp down, squeezing him to a sudden halt for a second. The force seemed to electrocute them both, making them cum feverishly, humping each other in pure bliss.

Both speedsters panted as their senses slowly returned. Barry removed himself, laying on the wet ground, letting the water clean him off. Ana did the same.

“That was…” Barry started.

“Amazing.”

“Yeah…” grinned Barry, stealing a quick kiss.  “I never knew the speed force could feel like that.”

“Me neither.”

“Really?”

“Really…. I mean, I sort of suspected it. But I wasn’t sure.”

“Was that why you invited me?”

“Part of it.”

“Hmm, well…. it was good. Very good. Actually, probably the best sex I’ve ever had. Especially as The Flash. It’s hard to control my speed when I’m aroused,” admitted Barry.

“Same, though I’ve learned to control it some. And I like wearing my inhibitor collar… or cuffs….”

“You had them on your earth too?”

“Oh yes. A lot of your similar technology is very outdated compared to our earth.”

Barry turned away from Ana with a slightly annoyed look. “Well, we should probably actually shower.”

“Yeah…. I was getting to it,” she said, grabbing the shampoo.  “Want to go first?”

“Umm…”

“I’ll blow you while you wash your hair…”

“Ok!”

Ana and Barry fucked like speedsters after that, him holding her against the wall. They were careful not to go too fast as to blur into and past it, not going fast enough to be acted upon by the speed force this time. They cummed together with a shout.

“Ok. I really have to shower this time.”

“Yeah, me too.”

They showered together, but washed themselves separately. Ana stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, ruffling off her hair before drying the rest of her. Barry followed suit. Barry pulled back on his Star Lab clothes. Ana wrinkled her nose. “Aren’t those sweaty?”

“Yeah, so?”

“God, you’re such a guy.”

Barry shrugged. “I see you don’t have any clothes.”

“I don’t need clothes,” winked Ana, suddenly gone.

Barry smirked, watching her ass go.

 

 

 

 


	6. Awake

Later that night, after everyone else had left, Ana ran on Barry’s treadmill.  She preferred to wear her inhibitor collar during most forms of exercise, and tonight was no exception. Having set the treadmill to human speeds, she relished the drenched high. The physical rush helped her release the pent up, raw emotion of losing everything. It felt to just let go. To scream, to sob, to push, and to overcome her limits. She needed this solace; relieved to be finally alone. It reminded her of another time, when her earth still spun, that she relished her privacy and couldn’t get enough it. Nights were much like this, but never the same. Not stalking the streets and back alleys of the world’s filthiest cities, dealing Vengeance. She missed that solitude. She missed that comfort. She missed being feared, unstoppable, and dangerous.  She had been the Angel of Vengeance, Deliver of Absolute Justice, unyielding and unforgiving. Even the Bat himself had stayed out of her way most of the time. She had always respected him for that.  This time made her think of Jason: the late nights together, the shared philosophies, the twisted love, the passionate sex.

She yelled out, forcing herself to run faster, snarling. Her world, crashing all around her, dying. Everyone she ever cared for, either at war, dead, or dying. Morality and justice had never been less clear. She remembered distinctively the cry she let out when Jason plunged Nyssa’s sword into her gut, and the cursed scar her honor left as she sunk her dragger into his heart. _“Forgive me.” He gave her a shocked look, blood gurgling out his mouth. “I…I love…loved you, Ana.” “I love you too, Jason. With all my heart.” He gasped, choking on blood as she held him. He attempted a laugh, “I did always admire your nature. You’re so damn sexy.” He smiled bloodily, reaching his hand up. “Hey…its not like I haven’t died before.”  Ana took his hand tenderly, placing it on her face. Tears flowed freely down her face. “Ana. Ana loo…look at me…. I love you more than life itself…And, and I forgive you.” Ana let out a sob, and couldn’t stop. “Just… just promise… promise…you won’t… won’t…fo…for..forget me.” Ana choked back a sob to reply in time. “Oh Jason,” she cried, holding his hand tightly, “I could never forget you.” Jason smiled and let out a content sigh, and died._

She hadn’t noticed she’d stopped running until heavy alarms dragged her out of the numb fog. She threw her collar down, turning towards Dick. “Dick! Dick! Hey! Can you hear me?” He thrashed widely in the bed. She quickly removed his sunglasses, trying to calm him. “Dick! It’s me, Anastasia! Vengeance!”

He continued thrashing widely, afraid of her touch. “Dick!” This time she tried in his native language. “Calm down. You’re safe, everything’s ok! Just calm down!”

His breathing and thrashing became less and less as he calmed. Ana let him sit for a while.

“Dick?” She tried again, this time in english.

He took a few more breaths. “Yeah… yeah….Where am I?”

“Star Labs.”

He nodded, then looked at her. “Ana?”

“Yes.”

“But how are you here and how are we at Star Labs? I saw it collapse. I saw the entire world collapsing.”

Ana reached out tentatively, and stroked his hair back when he didn’t pull back.  “Because, we’re not on our world anymore.”


End file.
